


All I Need is You (YukiRinko)

by fluffypinkidol



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Roselia, Shipping, bandori, date, fucking wholesome, yukirinko, yukirinko is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypinkidol/pseuds/fluffypinkidol
Summary: Yukina and Rinko go on a date at an amusement park because Rinko wanted to get over her fear of heights. Rinko is very nervous to ride one specific ride, but Yukina is right there to comfort her.





	All I Need is You (YukiRinko)

“Y-Yukina-chuu... please don’t... let go of... my hand...”

Yukina had a surprised look on her face as Rinko squeezed her hand. “Chuu?” 

“Ah, yes... It’s something I heard another girl call what looked to be her... partner on the line in the ferris wheel...”

Yukina smiled. “I see.” She patted Rinko’s head with her other hand and assured her everything would be alright. 

Rinko was scared because of both the crowd and the coaster. She had a fear of heights, and was super scared to go on it. However, she told Yukina she wanted to get over her fear of heights, which is why this specific date was at the amusement park.

“Are you sure you want to go on this one?” Yukina said to Rinko.

“Y-yes!” Rinko said in a scared tone. Yukina once again assured her everything would be okay.

“Y-Yukina-chuu theres... so many... people... in line... too...” Rinko looked around at all the people. There were older kids, Teenagers, adults, and Yukina and Rinko. 

Rinko has a well-known fear of crowds and social settings in general. She’s very shy. Obviously, as her girlfriend, Yukina knew that. She looked directly into Rinko’s eyes and smile iled reassuringly.

“Everything will be okay. Trust me. I wouldn’t ever let something bad happen to you. And even though there’s a lot of people, that will make the ride even more fun, right? They always say the more the merrier.”

“Y-you’re right!” Rinko said, now squeezing Yukina’s hand even harder and blushing harder also. Finally, it was time for their turn on the ride.

They walked up to the gates where one or two people wait to get into a cart in the ride. Yukina picked a middle seat, as she knew a front or back seat would be too much for Rinko to handle. 

The gates opened, and Yukina and Rinko went inside the cart. Yukina smiled at Rinko.

“Just squeeze my hand if your scared. Theres no shame in it. Are you ready?”

“Y-yes!” Rinko finally let go of Yukina’s hand and held onto the hand bar. Yukina also did so. The ride operators checked the ride, and then, it started. Yukina made sure to leave one hand free to for Rinko to grab onto. She put it in the middle of their seats. Suddenly, she felt Rinko grab onto it as they reached the top of the hill, and Rinko looked at Yukina. Yukina smiled.

“At the top, we can put our hands up, together. Alright.”

Rinko simply nodded. They reached closer and closer to the top, then, Yukina put her and Rinkos hand up. Then, they both raised their other hand aswell.

The carts went flying down the hill.

Yukina looked at Rinko. She was smiling, and looked like she was having so much fun. Yukina was reassured herself. She didn’t know how Rinko would react to this certain ride, so she was glad she was having so much fun on it. She was glad she was having so much fun in general. Yukina herself was, too. She yelled ‘wooo!’ with Rinko as the ride kept going, something unexpected of both of them. Of course, they wouldn’t do it if they were sitting by themselves. They only revealed certain parts of themselves to each other. Thats right. They were going to make memories together. And this was just one of many. Many that had already been made, and many to be made in the future.

As they went down the final hill, Rinko turned her head to Yukina. She said with joy, “I’m so happy we met, Yukina-chuu!” Yukina smiled and blushed. She was so happy in that moment, and Rinko was aswell. “And I’m so glad you were born. Rinko-c-chuu!” They both smiled at each other affectionately and the carts came to a slow stop. Then, they got off the ride. Rinko happily skipped to the exit sign.

“What should we ride next, Yukina-chuu?”


End file.
